


The Feast of Hearts

by WileECoyote383



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Seriously this is so sweet it could give you diabetes read at your own risk, Talking about luuuuuuuv, Valentine's Day, Weird Monster World Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileECoyote383/pseuds/WileECoyote383
Summary: It was a hectic day at the Owl House. Well, almost every day was a hectic day, but this one especially so. All of its normal inhabitants were present: Luz, Eda, King, and recent addition Lilith, but also with them the friends Luz had made in this world: Willow, Gus, and Amity plus siblings. The reason for such a mass gathering of witches, demons, and humans alike? Simple: a holiday. Specifically, the Feast of Hearts, or as Luz came to know it, ‘weird fantasy world equivalent of Valentine’s Day.’
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	The Feast of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever published fanfic, for one of my new favorite shows (and ships). Hope you enjoy!

It was a hectic day at the Owl House. Well, almost every day was a hectic day, but this one especially so. All of its normal inhabitants were present: Luz, Eda, King, and recent addition Lilith, but also with them the friends Luz had made in this world: Willow, Gus, and Amity plus siblings. The reason for such a mass gathering of witches, demons, and humans alike? Simple: a holiday. Specifically, the Feast of Hearts, or as Luz came to know it, ‘weird fantasy world equivalent of Valentine’s Day.’

On this day, witches, demons, and all the other sorts that made this place their home would celebrate their love for each other in their usual very gross way by eating the heart of a Slitherbeast together. The legends say that if two people who truly loved each other ate the heart, their own hearts would become one, and their love would last forever. A very sweet sentiment, but that didn’t make it any less gross. Of course, like most human holidays, the actual reason for celebrating the holiday had long since faded into obscurity, and new traditions had sprung up in their wake. Luz was very, very thankful for this. She’d eaten some weird stuff since coming here, but this was not something she was ready for.

It was a wonderful day of celebration. There were games, treats, a piñata (whose sentience was debatable); all the things Luz enjoyed about holidays in her world. Of course, the greatest treat of all was being able to spend that time with the friends she had made since coming here, something she wasn’t used to having. Nobody had even showed up to her 14th birthday party back on Earth: she spent that day alone with her mother like all the other holidays. They still had fun, but it was bittersweet, having so few people to share the festivities with, feeling so alone.

Here, it was different. In addition to her “family” (Eda and co. felt like a second family to her), she also had friends her own age. There was Willow, shy and meek but also strong, kind and courageous, a uniquely powerful witch that Luz admired (and also thought was kinda cute). There was Gus, a fun-loving, crowd-pleasing party animal; not the biggest or the strongest, but comfortable in his own skin regardless. And then there was Amity. Amity, the top student at Hexside. Amity, who read to kids at the library. Amity, who worked herself to death and still felt like it wasn’t enough. Amity, the kindest, prettiest, most wonderful person in this dimension or any other.

It had taken a while for Luz to realize the feelings she had for Amity. They hadn’t gotten off to the best start; Luz’s rule-breaking got Amity in trouble multiple times, and Luz initially found it hard to forgive Amity’s poor treatment of Willow and her other friends. Still, once the two got to know each other, they found they had a lot in common, and they became fast friends. They told each other everything: their darkest fears, their deepest secrets; nothing was off-limits. Things that Luz would have never told Willow or Gus, she told Amity, and vice versa. It was hard to believe how close she was with a person who acted so cold initially, but the feeling was wonderful. Luz had never felt that kind of closeness with another person before, never felt such a lack of judgement, such a freedom to be her genuine self. She had never had a problem with who she was, but the world did, and that really got her down sometimes. She was so grateful that with this person, this one very special person, she could be herself.

And that was exactly why she couldn’t tell Amity how she felt about her. She couldn’t say that her eyes glowed like the sun, or that her hair and lips shone like the brightest ocean, or that her ears were just SO FREAKING CUTE! She couldn’t risk ending the best friendship she had ever had over some…silly fanfiction crush that could never, ever be reciprocated, not in a million billion years. She knew she could be way too intense sometimes, and she knew that Amity was skittish when it came to trusting people. If she told her how she really felt, unfiltered, it could scare her away. Things would be so awkward they wouldn’t even want to be around each other, they’d probably avoid even being near one another. Luz couldn’t bear the thought of that, and as such, she kept the feelings locked inside, safe, where they would never ruin the wonderful thing she and Amity had going.

As the evening wound down and people got tired, they all started to gather around the couch in the center of the room. It was that awkward stage of the party where they had run out of things to do and energy to do them, but it was too early to consider leaving. A few wisps of small talk floated around the room, but most of the soundscape was filled with awkward silence only interrupted by the tapping of scrolls.

“Soooooooo, about this pitiful ‘love’ thing…what’s that like?” King asked tentatively.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. This was the last thing they expected King to be asking about, even today. “Why on Titan do you wanna know? What, are yoooooooou in love?” Eda coos teasingly.

“No, obviously not, the King of Demons needs no love!” King retorts. “I merely…wish to understand my subjects. Yes. To be a good ruler one must know the weaknesses of their pawns, which love certainly is. A weakness. Which I do not possess. Yes.” King says unconvincingly.

“Whatever you say, Casanova!” Eda elbows King playfully. “Well, guess this little shindig was dying down anyways, I’ll humor you. Anyone wanna bite?”

“I’ll go first.” Willow volunteered, much to the surprise of Luz. Out of all the outgoing, socially confident witches in this room, shy wallflower Willow was the last person she expected to volunteer. “Love is like…you get butterflies in your stomach, you feel like you’re walking on air, everything just looks brighter, as if you’re looking at the whole world through a rose-tinted Penstragram filter. I know that sounds super-cheesy, but that’s…just how it feels.” This detailed (and wonderfully corny) description sets the shipping gears in Luz’s head turning. Just who could have made her feel this way? Eda, on the other hand, looks like she’s about to puke.

“OK, I’ll go next.” Eda chips in. “I’m sorry to break it to you kids, but what witches call ‘love’ is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, then it slowly fades, leaving you stranded in the bowels of an owl demon. I did it, Luz is gonna do it, break the cycle King, rise above, focus on witchcraft.” This somewhat cynical answer fills the room with an awkward silence. Seems Eda had a pretty bad experience with the ex-boyfriends she was talking about when Luz first came here. Also, Luz can’t help but feel the slightest sense of déjà vu at the way she worded that…

“Oooooookay…” Gus says, breaking the silence. “Well…to be honest, I’ve never really been in love, so I can’t say what it’s like. It sounds cool though. Flowers, chocolates, someone by your side, seems nice. As long as they don’t cramp my style!” Gus assumes an overly-dramatic pose that Luz recognizes from a manga she heard about once _(joe-something? IDK)_ , and as much as everyone wants to make fun of him for it, he’s kind of pulling it off.

“Oooh oooh, me next, me next!” Luz excitedly bobs up and down. She had finally found the words for what she was feeling. “When you’re in love with someone, you would do ANYTHING for them. You would throw yourself in front of a hideous black beast or push them out of the way of a charging three-eyed monster just to protect them.” She starts climbing up on the couch. “You would make GRAND SWEEPING DELCARATIONS OF YOUR UNDYING LOVE!” Suddenly she leaps up on the table, almost knocking over a glass of punch. She thrusts her fist outwards triumphantly, puts her other hand to her chest, and proceeds to rattle off more cheesy fanfiction tropes than anyone else in the world could recite even if they wanted to. After the initial shock wears off, the room is filled with the sighs and groans of boredom as Luz’s lecture gets longer and longer. Only one being in the room is not afflicted by inattention: a certain witch with black nails and dyed green hair, who hangs on her every word.

“…and that’s why Hecazura is objectively the best ship in the Azura series. Whoo, that was fun!” Realizing that it’s finally over, the entire room collectively breathes a sigh of relief. “Who wants to go next! Amity, how about you!” She points at Amity, whose expression suddenly becomes very nervous.

“U-um, er… I’ll pass.” She stammers, much to the disappointment of Luz. Maybe she could have figured out who Amity’s Grom crush was based on her description! _Oh well,_ she thinks, _Amity has a lot of trouble being open and I should respect her privacy._ She takes it upon herself to make her friend feel better by sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Amity’s face suddenly becomes very red. _Oh no, is Amity having an allergic reaction to my clothes? Darn it, I knew I shouldn’t have worn the wool sweater today,_ Luz thinks to herself. She pulls her hand away from Amity for her sake. Amity looks very disappointed, but doesn’t say anything.

Sensing an opportunity, the twins but in. “Us next!” they say in unison. “When you’re in love with someone, your brain, like, completely malfunctions while you’re around them.” Edric starts.

Emira picks up where he left off. “Yeah, and your face turns red as a goremato.” They alternate speaking in a remarkable rhythm that feels almost rehearsed.

“And you talk way too much.”

“And you think about them sweating.”

“And-“ Edric can’t get that last thought out because Amity elbows him in the stomach before he can finish. He grasps at his stomach and lurches over. “Oof, I’m going down…” he wheezes. Emira laughs at this dramatic display, and while Amity throws her a threatening glare, she isn’t intimated and rustles her sister’s hair playfully, much to Amity’s chagrin.

“Well, if this childish display is over, I believe I am the only one who has not spoken,” says Lilith. “Surprisingly, my sister is somewhat correct: ‘love’ is a distraction that keeps young witchlings from achieving their greatest potential. However, if you really must know how it feels…” a solemn look creeps onto her face, “it feels like undying trust, total serenity, as if the world melts away and it’s just you and them, nothing matters but your oneness.” Lilith is silent for a few seconds before looking up and realizing that the entire room is looking at her in disbelief. Blushing, she clears her throat and continues. “…But as I said, it’s a waste of time.” A sudden wave of melancholy sweeps over the room at this surprisingly tender description. Luz suddenly feels very introspective. Perhaps love is more than just puppy dog eyes and blushing cheeks? Maybe love is about trust, and taking care of one another. Maybe love is about just being there for one another, no matter what. Maybe love i-

“I KNOOOOOOOOOW WHAT LOVE FEEEEEELS LJIKE!” Hooty smashes through a window, completely ruining the moment. “IT FEELS LIKE A BUG, PERFECTLY GROUND AND SMA-“

“Nobody asked you Hooty!” Eda shouts, annoyed. “Now scram!” She smacks him with her staff.

“WELL GEEZ, HAVE FUN BEING ALONE FOREVER THEN! OW! HOOT!” Hooty retreats out the now-shattered window with an annoyed expression.

“Sorry about that sis, he can be…socially awkward.” Eda says, phrasing her thoughts in as nice a way as she possibly can.

“It’s alright, I had said everything I needed to. Now, since we’ve all spoken, why don’t we retreat for the night? It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, it is pretty dark out. All right kids, party’s over, pack up and go wherever you’re going.”

“Aww!” A chorus of disappointed sighs echoes throughout the room. The party had just gotten fun again! Despite their disappointment, it wouldn’t have been wise to stay much longer with all the beasts that prowl these forests at night, so they begrudgingly agreed to leave. Luz said goodbye to Willow and Gus, and started looking for Amity, but couldn’t find her. _Oh well, she must’ve already left,_ she thought to herself. _Guess I’ll just see her tomorrow at school._ Disappointed, she walked upstairs to her room.

…at which point Amity emerged from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. She had forced herself to exit when Hooty burst in, knowing full-well that she wouldn’t be able to resist thrashing him again, but since Luz had been upset when she did that the first time (she liked that awful bird tube for some reason), Amity had been trying her hardest to be nicer to him, which sometimes meant just leaving altogether when he was around. Looking around, she was confused at the sudden emptiness of the room.

“Hey Mittens, are you coming?” Edric yelled. “Party’s over!”

“Oh, that’s why nobody’s here,” Amity noted. She hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to Luz, much to her disappointment. She was about to leave when she noticed a glitter trail leading up the stairs. Luz always carried glitter in her pockets, so she must have gone to her room. The least she could do was thank her for such a nice party.

“Oh ummm…I left my bag upstairs, lemme go get it real quick!” Amity headed for the stairs, hoping with all her heart that that pathetic excuse had fooled her siblings.

“Gotta say goodbye to your little girlfriend, eh Mittens?” Ugh, guess not. “Say hi for us, that human’s a real cutie!” Emira cooed.

Mittens turned a bright red, and considered summoning a giant abomination fist to wipe that smirk off her sister’s face, but there were more important things to be doing right now. She quickly ran up the stairs, following the glitter trail to an unassuming little room. She knocked on the door.

Luz opened the door. “Amity? What are you still doing here?” Luz asked.

“I, um…I wanted to say goodbye to you. And, um…thank you for what a nice party this was and all. Yeah.” Amity scratched the back of her head nervously.

“Oh,” Luz says. “Um…thank you. Uh…do you want to come in?”

“Oh!” Amity yelps. “Well, I really should be going, it’s getting dark…”

“Oh c’mon, just a few minutes! I barely got to talk to you at the party!”

“Um…alright. But just a few minutes!”

“OK, awesome! I have a beanbag you can sit in riiiiiiiiiight…here!” Luz emerges with a bright purple beanbag.

“Thanks.” Amity sits down gently. It’s more comfortable than she expected. “Soooooo…I guess this was your first Feast of Hearts, right? Did you enjoy it?”

“What? Oooh, yeah, I mean, we have a kinda similar thing in the human world, but yeah, this is about the same, just more terrifying. As usual.” This got a chuckle out of Amity.

“Yeah, the old traditions are a bit…extreme, I’m glad we have more lowkey stuff now.” Amity agrees. “I don’t think Slitherbeast heart would have tasted great.”

Luz shudders. “Agreed.” Luz looks like she has something on her mind.

Amity notices Luz’s change in expression, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just…you seemed uncomfortable earlier when we were talking about love. Is everything alright?” Luz’s face is really close.

Amity suddenly turns a light shade of pink. “Y-yeah, it’s, it’s fine, I’m fine, everything’s fine, ol’ Amity, peachy keen, that’s me! Nothing wrong here!” Amity is facepalming internally. _Oh titan did I really just say that get a grip girl!_

Luz seems a little concerned about this very out-of-character behavior. “Are you sure you’re OK, Amity? You don’t seem like yourself.”

“Oh y-yeah, I’m fine, I just…I just need some sleep. Stayed up cramming last night and I’m super-tired.” That’s a lie, but Luz believes it.

“Oh OK, as long as nothing’s wrong.” Luz’s genuine concern makes Amity’s heart flutter. “Hey, do you wanna sleep here? We can have a sleepover, human-style!”

“Oh, no, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. If my parents find out…”

“Oh, c’mon, I bet your siblings could cook up a preeeeeety clever excuse why you can’t come home.”

“Hmm, yeah, they are fantastic liars,” Amity admits. “OK, I’ll ask them.” She pulls out her scroll and types them a message. Within a few minutes she receives a reply: _Taken care of, Mittens! As far as mom and pop know you’re at Skara’s place cramming for tomorrow’s exam!_ Amity replies back, thanking them with far more excitement than usual. As much as her siblings get on her nerves, when the chips are down, she really can count on them. She’s thankful for that.

“OK, the twins took care of it. Guess I can spend the night.”

“Yaaaaaaas, this is so exciting! Ooh, we can play board games and do each other’s nails and tell scary stories, it’ll be so much fuuuuuuuuuun! Why don’t you get changed into your pajamas!”

Amity rubs the back of her head. “Ugh, I can’t, I didn’t think I’d be spending the night, so I didn’t bring any.”

“Ah, darn!” says Luz. “Oh well, that’s no problem, I can lend you some of my clothes instead!”

It shouldn’t be possible for a witch to be as red as Amity is now. “N-no, that’s fine, that’s OK, I don’t want to impose, really, I… I’ll just sleep in what I’m wearing!”

“Really? Won’t it get all wrinkled?”

“Nah, its fine, trust me, I’ve done this before, it’s no big deal as long as you only do it once in a while.”

“Oh, OK, sure,” Luz replied. I suppose late-night cram sessions would take a lot out of a witch. Luz had fallen asleep without getting changed once in a while, but it probably happened a lot more often to somebody who overworked themselves as much as Amity did. Amity is so hardworking. And smart. And cool. And she smells nice. And- _‘Whoa whoa whoa, dial it back Casanova, she’s just a friend,’_ Luz thought to herself sadly.

After that exchange, they fell into a long, awkward silence. The ticking of the novelty human clock in the corner was deafening. Luz tries something to break the ice. “Sooooooo…who do you think Willow might be into?”

Amity looks surprised. “What? Why do you think she might be into someone?”

“Well, the way she talked about being in love, and the way she smiled, I feel like there might be someone she’s crushing on. Trust me, I’ve read enough fanfiction to detect a crush a mile away!” Luz presses her chest out confidently.

Amity rolls her eyes in a playful way. “Yes, we all heard about your familiarity with fanfiction at length, you dork, you talked about it for like, an hour.” _‘And I could listen to your beautiful voice for many hours more.’_

Luz looks sheepish. “Yeah, I got a little carried away…hope I didn’t bore you too much.”

Amity quickly contradicts her. “No no, it was fine, it was…I actually kind of like your insight into why some tropes work so well. Like the Enemies to Lovers trope, I never thought about how similar romantic tension and rivalry are until you pointed it out. You should honestly be a writer one day, you understand story structure so well.”

Luz is taken aback by this incredibly genuine compliment. “Aw, shucks, I’m not that great, really, just another hopeless shipper who’ll never have a relationship in real life.” Luz looks despondent.

“What! No way! Luz, you’re amazing. You’re brave, you’re friendly, you do things in your own unique way and you never let anyone stop you from being you. You believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself, I’m only happy now because you wouldn’t stop trying to be my friend even when I pushed you away. Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you.”

“Aww, Amity, thank you, really. That…that means a lot to me.” Luz looks at the floor nervously. “Also…I’m not just into guys. I like girls too.”

“Oh.” Amity seems surprised. “Well that’s great! I’m actually into girls too.”

“Hey, awesome! Sooooooo, who do you think is cute at Hexside?”

Amity’s blush makes its dramatic return. “W-what, um, uh, really, I’m not- I mean- um, do you like anybody?”

Luz is tapping her finger nervously, “well, there is one person I like, but…I don’t think they feel the same way.”

Amity’s face falls. Luz has a crush on someone else. Great, just what she needed to add on to her already massive pile of self-doubt. “Oh. Why do you think they wouldn’t feel the same way?”

Luz continues. “Well, they wanted to ask someone to Grom, but they couldn’t because they had…other plans.”

Amity’s feels a pang of hope rising in her chest. She tries to push it down. She can’t let herself be disappointed. “How do you know it wasn’t you they were going to ask?”

“Huh, I never really thought about that. I guess you’re right, it could’ve been me. But still, who’d want to date a weirdo like me?”

“I would.” Amity blurted out before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

“What?” Luz’s eyes are wide.

Amity has already dug herself a hole too deep to climb out of. She might as well keep digging. “Yes, I-I would date you. I mean, if you…wanted me to.”

“Of course I’d want to date you! Who would turn you down? You’re Amity Blight! The most accomplished, hardworking, popular student at Hexside! I bet people are begging for dates from you!”

“Heh, you’d be surprised,” Amity rubs the back of her head nervously. “I really don’t get a lot of offers.”

“Yeah, only ‘cause people are intimated by you! They look at you and they think ‘AAAH, SHE’S TOO PERFECT, I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER, OH WOE IS ME!’” Luz does a mocking tone and makes a funny face. Amity giggles.

There’s a moment of silence, where Amity looks away and Luz nervously taps her knees. “Um…” Luz stammers, suddenly becoming very nervous. “D-did you really mean that? Would you really date me?”

“Of course I would!” Amity replies.

“Oh,” Luz responds. “Well then… will you date me?”

Amity nearly faints. “W-wh-wha-huh-um-uh-ah-ah-ah-yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES! I-I-I want that more than anything in the world.” She covers her mouth. _Ugh, too much too much, dial it back you big dumb idiot! You’re going to scare her awa-_

Before that train of thought can continue, Luz launches in for a hug. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she buries her face deep in Amity’s shoulder. Once Amity’s wide-eyed surprise fades, she quickly reciprocates, wrapping her arms around Luz’s waist and closing her eyes in a display of trust that she hasn’t given to anyone since she was a little kid. They stay like that for a few seconds, though it feels much longer, and then Luz softly says, “I want that more than anything in the world too.”

Amity must be dreaming. Surely this can’t be real, right? This is just some illusion conjured by her siblings, right? Luz can’t actually like HER, right? The girl who was so mean to her when they first met? The girl who picked on Willow, the first friend Luz made in this world, for years all because she was too afraid to stand up to her parents? The icy, cruel, stuck-up teacher’s pet that everyone fears but nobody actually likes? It can’t be true, can it? Even if it is true, do I deserve it? The love of someone as pure and caring as Luz? After all the terrible things I’ve done, the awful person I used to be, do I even deserve to be happy?

Thoughts race through Amity’s head like go-karts on a road of rainbows, but somehow, in some crazy, implausible way, it’s…easier this time. Soon enough all the self-doubts and unpleasant memories are drowned out by the sweet sensation of Luz’s head pressed against her shoulder, her pixie cut hair brushing against her cheek, her arms wrapped around her lithe waist. It’s easier for Amity to put aside her worries when this human, this…stupid, impulsive, naïve, wonderful human is holding her as if she’s the most precious thing in the world. Love is something Amity didn’t even know, not from her former friends and certainly not from her parents, but now she thinks she’s starting to learn about love, and she likes it. She likes it a lot.

Eventually, the moment passes, and they release each other from their arms. Amity is the first to speak. “Um, so I guess it goes without saying, but I assume the person you like is me?”

“And I guess it was me you wanted to ask to Grom.” Luz deduces. “Wow. We could’ve done this a looooooooooooong time ago.”

“Heh, yeah,” Amity says nervously. “I wish I’d told you how I felt sooner. I guess I was just…scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way. And that if you knew how I felt…you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.”

“Whaaaaat? Pfft! No way! Like I’d ever stop being friends with you, even if I didn’t have a crush on you! We’re two peas in a pod!”

“Yeah, in retrospect it was a silly thing to be afraid of,” Amity admits. “You’re a really good friend, Luz.”

“Thanks, you are too. Though I guess really we’re really girlfriends now, aren’t we?”

“Um, well…I mean…isn’t it a little soon to be using that word?”

“Well, we both really like each other, right? And we’re both girls, last I checked. Why wouldn’t we be girlfriends?”

“Well…hmm…um…I don’t have a response to that. OK, yeah, I guess we’re girlfriends. Huh. That was fast.”

“I guess now you can tell King what it’s like to be in love, huh?” Luz raises her eyebrow and grins smugly.

“Yeah, I guess I can. But…” Amity pauses. “Can we not tell anyone about this for now? About…us? I don’t think I’m ready for the world to know we like each other yet. I’m still having trouble processing it myself.”

“Oh, OK, sure, that’s fine,” Luz says. She’s a bit disappointed (she wanted to tell everybody about her new girlfriend!) but she knows how much Amity values her privacy and she wants to respect that. “I won’t tell anybody, human’s honor!” She makes a cross motion across her heart.

“Thank you, Luz. I really appreciate that.” Amity breathes a sigh of relief. “You really… get me, y’know? Like I know the twins love me and all, but they don’t respect my privacy like, at all. They don’t get why it’s important to me that I keep some things hidden from most people. It feels like they love me but they don’t understand me at all. But you…I feel like…you understand me. And you accept me. And I’ve never felt that way before. Not with anyone.”

Luz is holding back tears at this beautiful speech. Luz moves in for another hug, this time much more slowly, and Amity quickly reciprocates. They hold each other long into the night, until eventually, at one point or another, they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms. Amity doesn’t know what tomorrow holds, but for once, she’s looking forward to a journey into the unknown.

**The End**


End file.
